


My Heart Is A Candle

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a disaster and he really doesn't know what he says, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Candles, Fire, Flufftober, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Speechless Magnus Bane, clumsy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: It's their third aniversary and Alec wants to suprise his boyfriend.Too bad fire gets in his way.





	My Heart Is A Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! <3
> 
> I promise that there are longer fics for this flufftober!   
I hope you'll enjoy this short one! Let me know what you think <3
> 
> D.

“Shit, fuck, shit”, Alec rants, stressed. “Stop burning, stop fucking _burning_”, he groans hopelessly, covering a small tablecloth with a cleaning cloth to stop the flames. “Magnus is going to _kill me_, fuck my life”, he leans his hands on the table, breathing heavily when the fire stops.

“Babe?”, a voice behind him startles him and Alec turns around quickly.

“Hey, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at home at seven”, he stutters, smoothening his wrinkled fancy clothes. At least he had time to change but he probably looks like a mess because of this small disaster.

“It is seven”, Magnus says slowly, his eyes roaming all over Alec’s body.

“Oh”, Alec breathes out. “I didn’t burn dinner”, he blurts out. “I’ve never burned dinner”, he adds and Magnus grins at him, shaking his head with amusement. Alec’s desperate need to give an explanation doesn’t seem to work. His brain sending random sentences into his mouth is not great either.

“This is lovely, baby. But why did you need so many candles?”, he laughs, looking around the room which Alec decorated in many different candles. They are settled on the commode in hallway, on the kitchen counter, on the table in the living room, even on the floor. Thank God, he didn’t burn the carpet. There are also some on the balcony. Thankfully, this is the only place Magnus hasn’t seen yet, as Alec assumes.

Like on cue, Magnus moves closer to him, leaving a small peck on his lips, and follows the line of candles, right to the balcony door. “No, wait!”, Alec shouts but Magnus has already opened them and is watching the terrace. Alec can hear him swallow when he crosses the threshold, stepping into the warm air of May. He says nothing and something heavy settles in Alec’s chest, anticipation eating him from the inside. He stands behind Magnus, his eyes looking at the roses and candles he put all around the place, followed by a small table in the middle.

“I wanted us to have a wonderful anniversary”, Alec says helplessly, his hands shaking at his sides. Magnus turns around, his brown eyes staring at Alec with a silent question.

“We’ve had two anniversaries before”, Magnus states and Alec blinks at him, a lump in his throat getting bigger.

“I burned the tablecloth”, he blurts out to distract his attention and suddenly, Magnus laughs, tears appearing in his eyes. He steps closer to him, his hands cradling Alec’s face, and before he knows it, Magnus connects their lips, washing all his worries away with feelings he pours into the kiss.

“I love you, you ridiculous man”, he whispers, his breath warm on his skin. “Let’s get this fantastic dinner of yours from the kitchen”, he orders and moves inside.

Alec stares at his back before he opens his mouth, a barely audible word quickly falling from it. “Magnus?”

His boyfriend turns around, his face decorated by a wide smile, and he bites his lip, his brown eyes shining brightly. “You can ask me anytime”, he tells him and Alec’s heart starts pounding in his chest. When Magnus disappears behind the balcony door, he laughs breathlessly, his grin hidden behind his palm.

A small box is no longer heavy in his pocket when he follows Magnus into the kitchen. Instead, his heart is burning, just like the candles.


End file.
